Lemon Pie
by Nechangi
Summary: KaiShin/ShinKai. Smutty OneShots. 1. Intruder Alert - On an order from Sonoko Ran breaks into Shinichi's house to find proof that he has a girlfriend even though he denies it, but instead she discovers something else; the reason for why her advances had gone unanswered.


**Lemon Pie -**_OneShots_

* * *

A/N: So this is a bit lemony. Hope you'll enjoy!  
And I changed Shinichi's confession in London, so you know.

Warnings:  
Strange English, OOCness, **Yaoi, Voyeurism**

**Pairing:  
**ShinKai/KaiShin  
Onesided: RanShin

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Humour  
**Uploaded: 2013-05-12  
Story rating: M  
**Words: 7,700 **

'_Text messaging'  
_"Speech"

* * *

**Summary:  
**On an order from Sonoko Ran breaks into Shinichi's house to find proof that he has a girlfriend even though he denies it, but instead she discovers something else; the reason for why her advances had gone unanswered. KaiShin/ShinKai

* * *

**Intruder Alert**

* * *

"_To be fully seen by somebody, then, and be loved anyhow - this is a human offering that can border on miraculous."_ ~Elisabeth Gilbert

* * *

Ran bit her lip as she opened the lock with the key that she'd found underneath the doormat to her childhood friend's home, knowing that Shinichi had said that he would be busy that evening, and whenever he said busy he always meant that he would be at the police station taking any case he could get his hands on, so it was a perfect opportunity to go through his stuff. The teenage girl made her way inside and quickly surveilled her surroundings; if Shinichi was at home she could always ask if he wanted to work with her and Sonoko on a school project that was supposed to be finished in two weeks.  
"Shinichi!" the intruder called out before she took off her shoes and hid them among the others in a small cabinet. After getting no answer she locked the door and walked inside on silent steps, ready to investigate.

Ever since the detective's return and the fall of the biggest crime syndicate in modern times Shinichi had been different, and even though he, kind of, confessed that he was in love with her under Big Ben in London he had been drawn back and just brushed off all of her tries to hold his hand or even kiss him, but Ran was repeatedly forced to remember that he'd said that 'he had a hard time figuring out the heart of _a girl he likes'_, and not 'the girl he _loves_'. What if he didn't actually love her? That would explain why he always ignored her whenever she tried to get his attention in a romantic way, but every time he would avoid her, either by retying his shoelaces or simply by pretending that something had caught his eyes and he immediately needed to have a closer look, whether it was a rock, plant or even a book from some chick-flick, a kind of genre that he clearly wasn't actually interested in, but just for punishment Sonoko forced him to borrow books and read them, as she would ask him about things in them, but most times he just claimed that he stopped reading it since he had been wrong about it looking interesting.

Sonoko had angrily been walking in circles in Ran's room, ranting about how she knew that the detective had another girl, because he was obviously aware of Ran's advances; no one could be _that_ dense. The blonde had then proceeded to device an elaborate plan to catch him in the act, so whenever Shinichi said that he was busy they would follow him, but as it turned out after a couple of weeks of stalking; Shinichi was only at the police station, the library or a crime scene. Sonoko's next plan was to get Ran to find evidence of his "infidelity", and since Sonoko rarely went inside the Kudou Mansion she couldn't go; what if she dropped a hair and Shinichi asked her what she'd done there? Sonoko would have no excuse, but Ran could easily say that she'd lost a textbook and went there to see if she'd forgotten it at his house since they sometimes studied together.

After a quick look through the kitchen with the characteristic pile of plates in the sink Ran made her way up to the detective's room, but she sighed heavily after she was done; she'd come up empty. There were no pictures, no notes and no foreign objects of any kind, so what if Shinichi simply was that dense? And what if he'd suddenly developed a liking towards books directed to teenage girls? The description didn't really fit her childhood friend, but then again; he'd never been the same since he got back. With a last long stare Ran left the room and was about to go down the stairs when she heard the sound of a key in the door. A quick glance to her watch told her that Shinichi was home too early to have a 'busy evening', and the police would never drive him away from the station either, so he had lied. Ran quickly turned her phone to soundless and turned off the vibration function as she backed on the carpet. She ran on soundless steps into the detective's room while she heard him hum a bit as he walked up the stairs. In a panic she looked for a place to hide and then crawled under the bed, realising how stupid she'd been for going into his room given that any other room would've been a lot safer, but any other room would've also forced her to open and close a door, so he could've heard her.

Ran saw Shinichi's socks walk over the floor to the wardrobe and she watched how he appeared to be taking out new clothes; a purple shirt, one that she'd never seen him use unless he was dressing up for something and she immediately thought that he was going to a date with someone. Shinichi walked back towards the door, stopping to do something by the desk, and then went out of the room. The intruder waited for a while so that she was certain that the owner of the house wasn't coming back and then crawled out from underneath the bed, wanting to get out before he discovered that she was there. The detective's new, white phone that was connected to its charger was lying on the desk, and she couldn't help but bite her lip and look into the corridor, hearing that the shower was running in the bathroom a few doors down the hallway; she had a couple of minutes to spare.

After memorising how the phone was placed she picked it up and entered the numbers for his code; 4869, standing for Sherlock, and then browsed through his messages, seeing no female name that was unfamiliar to her. Opening up a few conversations she saw that none of the women were receiving anything even remotely romantic. In a last attempt she opened the contact list and hurriedly went through it, hoping that there would be an unfamiliar female name and knew that her friend didn't take much time to shower. Carefully, Ran put back the phone as she found it and took a step out through the room, just as the door to the bathroom opened. The intruder hastily jumped into the room again and realised that she didn't have time to crawl underneath the bed so she took a few steps and opened the door to the wardrobe and hid inside. As Shinichi entered his room she berated herself for her stupidity, but she had reacted in panic; instead of hiding she should've just walked out into the corridor and smiling said, 'Shinichi! Sorry that I went inside, but I rung the bell and no one answered, so I went in to search for my history book. Have you seen it? I used it here the last time when we studied together.'

The narrow slits for decoration in the door allowed her to see how her childhood friend stood in front of his full-body mirror, seemingly trying to look sexy and seductive, before he shook his head in amusement and undid a button on the shirt. Ran stared captivated as another button lost its hold, until he had opened it completely and then began buttoning it up, but after he got to the three highest ones he seemed happy with the result and grinned at his reflection. Shinichi made his way to the window and opened it ajar before he picked up a book from his bedside table and sat down by the desk, making the intruder blink confused as she wondered why he would dress up to read.

After a time of Shinichi reading and what felt like an eternity for Ran that was sitting on the floor of the wardrobe, messaging with Sonoko, explaining the situation and getting the blonde to help cover for her since she wasn't going to be able to make it home before the detective left or went to bed. Once her childhood friend was sleeping he was _sleeping_, and nothing but something really loud would wake him.

The phone on the desk buzzed as his alarm went off and made the teenage girl twitch, but luckily she didn't make any noise; how would she even explain her current situation of cowering in his wardrobe now that he'd been home for such a long time?

Shinichi smiled at his phone; it showed 21.00, so he immediately walked up to his window and opened it completely, seeing that the sky was clear and smiled at what that hopefully meant. The teenager placed his book back on the bedside table, oblivious of the fact that his childhood friend was watching him from the wardrobe, and unaware that her eyes widened in shock as a white-clad figure came into sight from above, using his grappling hook to lower himself down.

"Meitantei," KID's amused voice carried through the otherwise quiet room and Shinichi turned to the thief with a smug smile, "what a blatant invite to open your window like that; any thief might get the urge to go inside."  
"Ooh, so the only thing that can stop the great Kaitou KID from entering somewhere is a small window clasp? I have to inform Nakamori-keibu so that he can remake all of his traps and stop you for good," the detective shoved his hands in his pockets, showing the thief that he was comfortable.  
"No-no, you can't do that; then I would get sent to prison," KID whined at the joke as he took a few steps inside and held up a red ruby. Going close to the detective and invading his personal space KID placed the jewel on top of the book. "I brought you the jewel, now what about my... _Payment?_"

Getting the hint, Shinichi's body-language went from relaxed to uncomfortable as he took a step away, feeling his legs touch the side of the bed, and scratched his neck as he 'thought' about the request.  
"Well," he said slowly and made a helpless gesture, "I'm a little low on cash right now..."

Inside the wardrobe Ran frowned as she watched the thief and detective; her childhood friend was never short on money as Yuusaku had left one of his credit cards with him.

Shinichi's lips tugged upwards to a smile as he tried keeping up the act and opened a button on his shirt while locking his gaze with the thief's and let his voice grow dark and suggestive, "but if there's _anything_ in here that you could possibly want... I'll listen to a bargain..."

Ran gaped once she realised what the detective was doing; he was giving his own body to the thief as payment, even though he had money enough to pay him for delivering the jewel. Sending the thief a shocked glance she wondered what he would do; was he the gentleman he gave himself out to be or was he just an old pervert? But as she studied the thief that was watching her friend undress his shirt slowly, like he'd done in front of the mirror, she saw something that worried her. KID wasn't smiling the way he usually did; his smile was hungry and predatory, and not at all innocently happy.

As soon as the last button of the shirt was opened KID closed the distance between them, finding himself lip-locked with his beloved detective, hungrily kissing those willing lips that was thirsting for him. Pushing up against Shinichi he suddenly felt how the other teenager disappeared and opened his eyes, finding a confused Shinichi staring up on him from his sitting position on the bed; his legs had struck the bed and made him lose his balance. After sharing the bewildered glance they both laughed at their confusion.

"I like your real voice better," Shinichi smiled up at the thief as he leaned back on his hands.  
"Because I sound like you?" KID grinned and placed his hands on each side of Shinichi on the bed so that he could lean down and give his beloved a kiss, "that would be a really disturbing thought."  
"Because you sound more real, and I expected you yesterday," the detective sighed as he pushed his thief away, forcing him to stand for another reason than what the thief was thinking, "but you never showed up..."  
"Sorry about making you wait for me, but the moon wasn't showing," KID excused and straightened his back as he stood up again, feeling that a conversation was about to interrupt their time.  
"You know that you just gave me a clue to where you live, since the sky was clear here," Shinichi grinned up towards the thief that shook his head in amusement.  
"So, are you going to find me, cuff me and drag me off to my cage?"  
"No," Shinichi stated simply as he eased forward towards the thief so that he was sitting on the edge and stared up at his lover while he grabbed into the white-clad hips, "I was thinking more along the lines of finding you and dragging you to your bed... But those cuffs might come in handy..." The detective chuckled and bit into the magician's clothes, just above the waistline and looked up at his surprised boyfriend as he began opening the magician's pants.

KID didn't protest as Shinichi's mouth engulfed his half-erected member, but he did feel his cheeks heat as he locked his eyes with the detective's blue orbs, while Shinichi happily saw how the thief's breathing became unsteady and heard how small whimpers and moans escaped his mouth.

Ran held a hand over her mouth as she watched and tried to make the motion her childhood friend was doing to mean something else, but his bobbing head and the thief's moans could only mean one thing. She tried looking away and ignoring them, but her imagination was worse than the real deal, so she kept her eyes to one spot beside herself while sending glances to the occupants of the room and felt the blush gain strength.

"Ooh, Shinichi, you're making me insane," KID moaned loudly and dug his fingers into his lover's soft hair, only allowing the detective to suck a little bit longer before he realised that he was going to cum if his boyfriend continued, so he stopped him and pushed him down to the bed.  
"Aw, Kai, and I wanted to make you feel good," Shinichi grinned before his mouth became occupied by the thief's tongue and he moaned wantonly as he threw his legs around his boyfriend, feeling how his shirt disappeared from his body as the thief took control over him.

"My my," KID grinned as his hand snuck behind Shinichi and felt that he had prepared himself, "when did you buy a butt plug?"  
"Two days ago; the day before your heist," the detective answered and gasped as his lover moved the toy around, feeling how his pants began to irritate him, "I've worn it all day, thinking of you, Kai."  
"Aw, did you miss me that much? I was one day late and I'm sorry about that. Tell me, how was it sitting down in school?"  
"Pleasurable, and I had to visit the restroom on a few occasions," Shinichi winked as his boyfriend pulled down his boxers together with his pants and then crawled backwards on the bed so that the thief would get enough place to have his way with him, "I just wanted you so badly. Can't you come by more often, and not just to return your jewels?"  
"You want me more often?" KID asked surprised as he walked on all fours so that he came face to face with the detective and was pulled into a quick kiss, "but you're always working."  
"I'm working to get my mind off of you," Shinichi confessed and massaged his thief's chest through his clothes, "now I'd love to have you ravage me, and I'd love it if you came by more often, at least a couple of times every week or something like that."  
"Then I certainly will," KID grinned and began moving the toy around, hearing his detective gasp in enjoyment.  
"Please do," Shinichi moaned as the thief carefully pulled the plug out and then gleefully pushed it in, feeling it slip in easily, enjoying the detective's gasps of delight.

* * *

Kaito had only recently realised how much of his life had begun circulating around Shinichi and their moments; he lived for them, dreamed of them, and longed for them, even if it had just been an hour afterwards. In the beginning both of them had been hesitant due to all the risks; a detective and a thief, together, dating. Shinichi had made the first move and allowed him to dominate him as Kaito demanded more. Every time they met with the FBI they were professional and only discussed strategies, but Kaito would meet the detective at his home and spend the few hours he had left in his body simply experimenting, never moving too far.

Even though Shinichi never asked for his name Kaito could still see the question in his eyes, especially the first time they went further and the first time they made love, just before the takedown in case they would never see each other again. It took Kaito months to muster up the courage to even tell his lover what his first name was, and he still hadn't told Shinichi his full name, but the detective either didn't care, or understood, and Kaito wanted to believe the last one. Their first times the detective had agreed to wear a blindfold, and Kaito actually discovered that blindfolds and any kind of restraints made his detective crave for more, and saying that he wasn't feel excitement as he tied Shinichi up would be a complete lie; he loved seeing the detective so vulnerable, willing, and completely at his mercy.

Shinichi loved the fact that he had someone he could trust enough to surrender to completely and that he could enjoy his most intimate secrets and wildest dreams with. The thief kept up with him intellectually and seemed to enjoy experimenting sexually just as much as he did. KID gladly played along when they role played, and as long as Shinichi heard the voice of his love he felt safe and would go along with the thief's requests with little to no consideration beforehand. It hurt that the thief didn't trust him enough to reveal his name, but Shinichi could wait, sometimes wondering if the thief wanted him to find him, since he from time to time asked whether or not he'd figured out who he was, but other times he thought it was about trust; Kaito might hold back information to see where Shinichi's self-restraint lost to curiosity.

* * *

After pouring the prepared lube on his hardened member the thief quickly positioned himself by his lover's entrance and bent down to give him a hungry kiss, feeling Shinichi meet him with the same kind of desperation, but that was what happened whenever Kaito hadn't held a heist in a long time, or simply three weeks because of an injury he'd sustained when he got stuck in Nakamori's trap the heist before he stole the ruby.

"Ready?" Kaito whispered with a grin, feeling how heated excitement flowed through his veins.  
"I was ready yesterday," Shinichi smirked up at his boyfriend and pulled him down into a kiss as he felt their bodies connect and moaned as he surrendered to the storm of lust and safety that was Kaito.

* * *

'_What's going on?'_ Ran sent to Sonoko in another attempt to ignore what was happening inside the room, hearing her childhood friend moan, or was it the thief? She couldn't really distinguish between their moans since she'd never actually heard Shinichi moan, but even thought she heard that their voices were very similar she could still differentiate her friend from the thief clear as day when they spoke.  
_'Mai just figured out that Sumiko's trying to make her look bad while at the same time trying to get that dreamy teacher in bed to receive better grades. How are you doing yourself? Bored?'_ Sonoko immediately answered, letting Ran know that she was watching a TV-drama.  
_'Don't know. I'm horrified. I really thought that Shinichi liked me since he was always telling me to "wait for him", but he has a boyfriend, or whatever they call themselves...'_ Ran answered bitterly.  
_'Wait! A boyfriend, as in he's dating a guy? How do you know? Did he come over? Is it someone from our class?'_  
_'You might not KNOW_ _him, but you know OF him. And I don't know if they are actually a couple, but they most certainly are more than friends.'_  
_'Tell me! Who is it?!'_  
_'Kaitou KID,'_ Ran sent and waited for a while, but no new message came for a few minutes and she was forced to fight hard in order to not return her attention to the owner of the house that was begging a thief to stop teasing him and just take him harder while breathily calling out his name, and judging by the thief's moans and gasps of Shinichi's name it might not be their first time doing things that way; how many times hadn't the detective showed up with a jewel that he'd 'found' on the kitchen table? Too many to even count, and their encounters could even have started before Shinichi got back after he dealt with the Black Organisation.

'_I've calmed down now. Yea right, you're just messing with me. So how many of your messages were just to screw with my head?'_ Sonoko responded after a while and Ran thankfully returned to the phone.  
_'I'm not lying. KID brought the jewel from yesterday, and he came through the window!'_  
_'Ran, just because he's started to bring his lovely jewels to Shinichi-kun doesn't it mean that they are involved. My KID-sama is always so pure! He would never be involved with trash like Shinichi. That asshole deserves to be alone for the rest of his life.'  
'Like when KID tried to kiss me and grabbed my butt?'  
'Shut up, he was just confused,'_ Sonoko defended him and Ran sent a glance to the thief in full gear that was apparently doing something pleasurable to her childhood friend's neck, if one judged by the fact that Shinichi's whimpers increased in intensity. With an angry scowl Ran took up her phone and deactivated the flash from her camera before she took a picture, but as it was blurred she took another one, until she finally got the undeniable evidence.

'_Tell me again how there aren't "something" going on,'_ Ran sent together with the picture, spiteful by the fact that Shinichi had given her false hope and told her to wait until his return. She'd thought that he meant 'wait for me to come back so that we can live happily ever after', but that was apparently not what he was going for as he wasn't even interested in her gender.  
_'What the hell is this?!'_ Sonoko immediately replied, _'tell me that they aren't doing what it looks like they are doing!'  
'KID's mantle is hiding the fact that Shinichi's completely naked and yes, they are doing what you think they are doing...'_  
_'And you're watching them!'  
'I don't want to! I'm playing Sudoku on my mobile! But they're loud! Really loud! Shinichi's lucky he doesn't have any neighbours as close as I have! But they don't even care! They even left the window wide open!'_

* * *

"Kaito! I'm gonna-, I'm gonna-," Shinichi cried and arched his back, gasping for air through the overwhelming waves of pleasure that was building up inside of him as the thief kept taking him in a faster pace. The heat was beginning to become too much for him to handle and his heart pumped the pleasure throughout his body, making every single part of him sensitive to his lover's touch, and if the fact that he could feel the cold, smooth silk of the mantle against his skin was supposed to have a calming effect it did the exact opposite, as if it was teasing him too, just like the owner.  
"Cum, Shinichi," the thief grinned through his own breaths, seeing the enjoyment he was causing his boyfriend and began pumping the detective with his gloved hand until his lover came with a loud cry, dirtying both his own stomach and his blue shirt. Kaito gasped and stopped moving, holding back his wish to cum while he continued to slowly pump his boyfriend dry and then began to intently watch the detective's closed eyes, seeing his chest rise and fall in a fast pace and then calmer as he slowly regained his breath while Kaito forced himself to be still and have the ecstasy slowly drop down to a manageable level.

"Kai," he moaned and opened his eyes, dark from pleasure and full of warmth, making Kaito smile and fondly kiss his lips, "you're still hard." The magician grinned and pulled out of his boyfriend, making Shinichi hum and send a glare to the clothes. "Do I actually have to ask you to get naked?"  
"Every time," Kaito grinned mischievously and dropped a smoke bomb so that he could tear off his clothes, "as long as you're not undressing me."  
"Good thief," Shinichi smirked as he let his eyes wander over the thief's now completely naked chest, down to his hips and gently grabbed into the erected member.  
"I was thinking that I was going to make up for lost time," Kaito gasped and pulled his boyfriend's hand away, "so don't make me cum, not yet anyway."  
"You don't have to make up for anything, but you could stay for the weekend; _anything_ could happen," Shinichi proposed suggestively and pulled his boyfriend to his lips, feeling how Kaito smiled happily at the idea.  
"That feels like a nice plan," the magician murmured as he broke the kiss and went down to Shinichi's chest while trying to make their naked bodies touch everywhere.

* * *

Ran stared in shock at the teenage Shinichi-clone that was revealed as the cloud of smoke disappeared from the thief.  
_'I don't understand what's going on. KID had the ruby, and Shinichi is calling him Kaitou instead of KID, but he's just a teenager, not middle-age,'_ she sent to Sonoko and received the suspected question of what the thief looked like.  
_'Imagine Shinichi, and you know exactly what he looks like,'_ the girl sent back and took a quick look at the occupants of the room, seeing that KID was licking Shinichi's stomach clean.

* * *

Kaito smiled at the detective's dazed eyes as he sat up between his lover's legs and began to slowly massage the welcoming skin and muscles of Shinichi's thighs, stomach and chest, knowing that it wouldn't be long before his boyfriend was hard again. Shinichi's hands found their way to Kaito's arms and then to his stomach, tracing light paths on the thief's body wherever he reached. The magician moved closer and closer with his hands to the half-erected member, knowing that Shinichi loved the torture of feeling him so near it. He cupped the balls and gave them a careful squeeze, hearing his lover gasp for air from the unexpected move, but Kaito wasn't finished. He dove in and immediately trapped the erection in his mouth and began to suck, feeling how fingers dug into his hair and observed the detective with glee. Shinichi threw his head to the side and then back as he arched his back, allowing loud whimpers and cries of pleasure to leave his lips.  
"Kaito," he called out and massaged his lover's scalp.

The thief continued his ministrations until Shinichi was quivering from his wish to release and his body had surrendered to Kaito's will as his mind was wiped from every thought that didn't contain Kaito's indigo eyes or his pleasurable mouth. The thief released his boyfriend and stared down at him, receiving a smile as he got face to face with him. Shinichi threw his arms around his lover and pulled him down, kissing him passionately and felt how their tongues intertwined as their bodies connected once Kaito invaded him again. For a while they fought their instincts to move and just kissed, trying to convey all of their feelings to the other without words, only using the touch of their hands and their tongues.

Kaito was the first to succumb to his hunger and began to move his hips, immediately getting a willing response from Shinichi that was using one of his hands to grab into his boyfriend's behind, pulling him towards himself, indicating that he wanted more, and since his mouth was busy with the visiting tongue that was all that he could do, but it wasn't soon before Kaito was forced to break the kiss in order to breathe that Shinichi immediately voiced his pleasure and his wishes.  
"More, Kai," Shinichi gasped for air and felt the thief respond according to his desires, but Kaito was barely hearing him as he was getting close to his own orgasm.  
"-Nichi," Kaito whimpered and threw his head back, trying to delay everything.  
"Kai," Shinichi cried out as the thief grew rougher and surrendered to the sea of pleasure as he came, jerking his hips and made his lover call out his name as he trusted inside a few more times and then collapsed on top of him.

They both rested with their bodies entangled and trembling, panting to regain their breaths, until Kaito opened his eyes and found himself looking into Shinichi's happy and gleefully blue eyes, dark and dilated from the satisfaction.  
"I love you," the detective murmured with a content sigh, making his boyfriend smile.  
"I love you too, Nichi," Kaito answered and left a kiss as light as a butterfly on Shinichi's lips before he laid his head on his arm beside the detective's head, making sure that they could keep eye-contact as Shinichi turned his head and looked at him. Moving a bit closer, Kaito placed their foreheads and noses together, smiling fondly as he only saw happiness and affection in his lover's eyes.  
"Shinichi," the thief whispered as he stared into the other's eyes, feeling their hearts beat as one.  
"Kaito," the detective answered with a happy smile.  
"Ah, Shinichi," Kaito sighed, "I want to tell you how I feel about you, but there aren't even words to describe my feelings. Even the strongest words I know; 'I love you' seems so pale compared to what I truly want to say. I want to show you a picture of a rainbow, but the only colour I have to paint with is a pale grey." The detective chuckled a bit at his words, feeling that as long as Kaito was with him the world was very far away.  
"I thought I knew what love was," Shinichi smiled and ran his fingers through the messy mop of hair that belonged to his boyfriend, "and then you came in; crushing everything that I thought I knew about the world. Justice, truth, magic, and even love."  
"Wow, Shinichi," Kaito grinned amused and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's silky hair, mimicking the action his boyfriend had taken, "you're actually being romantic. I thought that I was the romantic one in this relationship."  
"I'm romantic?"  
"Yes, for the moment. Did your brain take a vacation for tonight?" the thief joked and got it confirmed that Shinichi was completely out of it as the detective chuckled.

"So, are you going to stay for the weekend?" Shinichi wondered and let his lips show a hungry smile, "I'm completely free and I have food for at least a week forward... We don't have to leave the bed for long..." Kaito felt his lips tug upwards in a smirk, recognising the smile the detective was giving him as the one that meant that he was in trouble, and he knew exactly what it meant in a sexual situation; Shinichi was planning on dominating him and taking him to oblivion, apparently all weekend, most likely to make up for the fact that Kaito did most of the work otherwise while Shinichi was just indulging in the sex, but that wasn't something Kaito would complain about. He loved watching Shinichi climax, especially when he was only using his hands to get that result, and he loved the fact that Shinichi would blush afterwards and feel a bit awkward as Kaito was fully dressed while he was stark naked with semen on his stomach. Kaito loved how easily he could make the detective cum, but it was exactly the other way around when Shinichi took his revenge; it seemed as if the detective had to do almost nothing to get Kaito to orgasm, maybe it was the restraints. The thief loved those weekends; he would be too dazed to remember things other than the detective's body and eyes, as his memories were nothing but a blur of hot pleasure, ecstatic screams and passionate touches. He would also be so happy that he couldn't do anything but grin for days while his body would be exhausted and relaxed, preventing him even wanting to perform any pranks: he would just lie with his cheek on the bench and smile in tranquillity as he watched the sky outside of the window. The first time it had happened the entire class had been freaked out, but after the third time they decided to ignore it.

"I think I'm going to stay for the weekend," Kaito smiled lovingly, "it's nice to meet you, Kudou Shinichi. I'm Kuroba Kaito, your overprotective boyfriend."  
"Oversensitive, overprotective and most definitely the jealous type. I feel sorry for anyone that tries to hit on me," Shinichi filled in and made Kaito grin a bit awkwardly as he remembered the last time Shinichi caught him stalking him in the library while Ran and Sonoko were trying to get him, "just know that I will never cheat on you, so let's have full disclosure; no secrets. If there's something that you're unhappy with, say it, because I might not be able to figure it out before our relationship is in ruins."  
"Agreed," Kaito smiled, knowing that Shinichi could have a hard time even identifying his own problems, "and there's something that you should know about me." Kaito hesitated before he continued, making Shinichi's interest peak. "I have a son..."  
"Waa?" Shinichi gaped as his brain slowly processed what the thief said.  
"He's two, and his name's Conan. I named him after my cute little Tantei-kun," Kaito continued and made the detective give him a raised eyebrow.  
"You're a moron," Shinichi smiled fondly, deciding to pass the joke away, "you were a virgin the first time we were together, and we hadn't even met two years ago."  
"Oh, hello, I can see that the blood is slowly returning to your head," Kaito grinned and removed the cover from underneath them so that they could go to sleep.

Ran was sitting still as she heard the two teenagers speak for a while before the thief got up from the bed and turned off the light, forcing her to immediately turn off the screen on her mobile and carefully place it back in her pocket, knowing that they would find her if they saw the light from the screen in the slits of the door now that the room was dark. The both males chuckled a bit affectionately when the thief crawled underneath the cover and then kissed his boyfriend before lying down to rest.

The intruder in the wardrobe watched the two lovers, hoping that they would fall asleep soon. She heard their speech die out and be replaced by deep breaths, but she didn't dare to move out of her hiding place; she didn't know how deeply Kaitou KID slept, and her instincts paid off as the thief after some time suddenly sat up and glared around the room, apparently unable to fall asleep. The thief's eyes fell on the wardrobe and Ran's eyes widened in fear as he kept looking her way, but after glaring at the doors for a while he looked to the window and got up. Thinking that KID could somehow sense her staring she turned her gaze to the wall of the wardrobe, breathing as inaudible as she could while the teenager pulled down the curtain before he returned to bed. For a time KID was turning from side to side, before he sat up in the bed, staring around the room for a while before he fell to his back, still bothered by a feeling that told him that something was wrong, but after a while the feeling disappeared and he fell asleep, fatigued from the weeks of longing and the physical encounter. As his consciousness fell into a warm darkness the last thing that went through his mind was that he couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Once Ran was sure that both of the teenage boys were asleep she made her way out of the wardrobe, seeing perfectly clearly where she was going as her eyes had gotten accustomed to the darkness long ago. She picked up her shoes from the place she'd hidden them and walked out the door, making sure to wipe the key clean of fingerprints after she locked it. After a short walk to her own home she found it deserted, not that she'd expected anything else; her father was always out drinking, especially Friday and Saturday, and he probably saw it as an opportunity once Sonoko had called and said that Ran was staying over at her place.

She sat down in her own room and stared into the wall for a long while, hearing the calls of pleasure, the unified moans the teenage boys had made as they had sex and saw the movements of their hips, their hungry kisses and the movement of their lips as they proclaimed their love for one another. She felt betrayed; Shinichi had thought that he'd loved her and had because of that told her to wait, but he seemed to have forgotten her completely once the thief swooped him off his feet. She wanted revenge, to cry and to punish them both for making her worry and wait. Even though Shinichi had told her to stop waiting she never did, thinking that he loved her.

Ran tiredly rubbed her eyes that were dry from her own sleepiness, but she felt dirty after having seen what she'd seen, so she took her nightgown before she went to the shower, intending to ignore everything until she had strength enough to deal with it.

* * *

**Omake**

"Where is this KID-sama-imposter? I'll tear him to shreds!" Sonoko growled and pushed the call-button on the gates before she dragged an unwilling Ran behind herself through them towards the Kudou Mansion, unhappy that her friend had gotten her hands on her phone and erased the picture; her plan had been to blackmail the detective to stop seeing him. If she couldn't have KID, then the trash of the city, also known as Kudou Shinichi in her head, had no right to see him either.  
"Sonoko," Ran hissed as she looked at the house in horror, "Shinichi told KID that they would stay in bed the entire day. I don't want to go in there!"  
"I have a plan, a fool-proof plan," Sonoko hissed back, "we rang the doorbell, so they know that we're coming and one of them has probably already looked out the window to see if someone is coming here, so they won't be naked."  
"Fool-proof?" Ran wondered terrified, wondering if her friend was just going to yell at the detective for stealing the phantom thief from her and thereby confessing that Ran had seen them. Sonoko only smiled and dragged her friend the remaining way. Pushing the doorbell once Sonoko took the key from underneath the mat and unlocked the door.

"Shinichi-kun!" the blonde bellowed into the house, seeing that the detective stuck his head out of the kitchen.  
"_What?!_ I'm sorry! You have to speak louder! I became deaf since we met yesterday!" Shinichi yelled back, clearly annoyed by the early morning visit, and then took a sip of his coffee as he glared at the blonde that apparently was in charge of bothering him this time.  
"You have a lot of explaining to do, Kudou Shinichi!" Sonoko continued in a voice that was only slightly lower than what she'd used before, "You confessed to Ran in London! And now you're just ignoring her! What's wrong with you?!" Ran blushed and turned away as Shinichi raised an eyebrow and then glared at her blonde friend, knowing that his childhood friend didn't want to be there.

"I called Ran, before I returned, and told her that she shouldn't wait for me, that she should move on and forget me," Shinichi answered annoyed, "is that something that your brain can't handle, Sonoko? Is that the reason that you come into my home uninvited and yell? I'm not very fond of loud noises, especially not this early!" Inside the detective's mind a voice whispered; 'as long as the sounds aren't coming from Kaito, in a lust-filled way.'  
"Explain yourself!" Sonoko called out and Ran saw that the detective had lost his patience.  
"Explain?!" he repeated before he restrained his wish to just yell at them, "well, Sonoko. As it turns out; I'm gay, and I have a boyfriend now. I'm not interested in Ran in any other way than that of a sister, now go away."  
"Then why didn't you tell us that before?!" Sonoko roared back and Ran sighed as she massaged her temples.  
"It's my private life! You have no right to demand information of any kind. If I don't want to share my private life with a gossip-queen like you, then you have to accept that," Shinichi stated harshly, "now I suggest that you leave before I throw you out."  
"What?!" the blonde yelled.  
"I can accept that you come here in the morning to talk, but I will never accept you coming here, yelling at me for the stupidity that goes on in your head. You have overstayed your welcome."  
"You're just a liar! Why did you play Ran the way you did?!" Sonoko called out and then saw how a hand grabbed into Shinichi's arm, making the detective look into the kitchen.

"I didn't play Ran," Shinichi answered, suddenly completely calm, and returned his gaze to the loudmouth, "I truly and honestly thought that what I felt for her was love, because everyone around us kept saying that we would get married eventually, that we, as childhood friends, would fall in love. I thought that that was how things worked, so I thought that I was in love with her; I imagined myself in love with her, but even if we got together it would never have worked out. I'm gay, and if that doesn't fit into your perfect little world, then, so what? I'm not a doll that you can place beside another doll and say that they are together; that's not how the world works. I did tell Ran that I was sorry for the confession in London, but what had been done, had been done."  
"Is that him?" Sonoko growled lowly.  
"If he doesn't want to meet you I understand, just look at how you're behaving, _raving lunatic_," the detective took another sip of his coffee, intent on protecting his boyfriend to the very end if he didn't want to be revealed yet.

"Ah, hi?" Kaito smiled a bit confused as he walked out from the kitchen, uncertain if he should intervene in the argument.  
"_Eh?!_" Sonoko yelled and pointed to the thief, "he looks just like you!"  
"Unfortunate genetics," Kaito answered with a nervous laugh, "but we don't have the same parents."  
"Impossible," Sonoko gaped and stared from one to the other.  
"The name's Kuroba Kaito! Magician Extraordinaire!" the thief greeted with a showy bow.  
"Magician?" Sonoko blinked and then narrowed her eyes at the detective that took another sip of coffee, "did you get together with a _magician_ just after you began going to _Kaitou KID's heists_?" Shinichi coughed and wheezed at the implication of his boyfriend just being a substitute for the real thief while Kaito had to hold back a laugh.  
"Well, you really can't control who you fall for, now can you? And we met at a heist. I'm one of the biggest KID-fans out there. I'm always telling Hakuba that he'll never be able to catch KID, but he still insists that he can," Kaito shrugged, "and Nakamori-keibu sometimes demands my help with the traps. Shinichi and I worked together on a few of them. I claimed that KID would never get caught in them, but Shinichi just wanted to make him go another way."  
"If you're a KID-fan then why are you helping the police?!" Sonoko called out in a disturbed voice.  
"Magicians likes challenges, and I think that KID likes them more than most, so creating harder traps makes him continue stealing," Kaito reasoned logically and smiled, receiving glares from the teenager.  
"Excuse us," Sonoko muttered and dragged Ran out of the house, making both of the teenage boys blink confused at the sudden change.

* * *

"I don't think that he's KID-sama," Sonoko whispered barely audibly in Ran's ear as they sat on the train on their way to the blonde's home, "Shinichi-kun probably has a fetish for KID-sama."  
"But what about the jewel?" Ran wondered quietly.  
"KID-sama probably bought it to him on the night of the heist, and Shinichi-kun probably kept it for a day to indulge in his fantasies with his boyfriend," Sonoko reasoned, "you saw how he reacted when I said that the Kuroba-guy just was a substitute for KID-sama; a clear giveaway."  
"Yea, but still, it's so weird," Ran complained in the blonde's ear, "but I guess that it makes more sense than Kuroba actually being KID, even though he could do that quick-change that KID does."  
"Well, he _is_ a magician," Sonoko commented and decided that Shinichi's boyfriend wasn't Kaitou KID, mainly because she didn't want it to be true.


End file.
